


Something Wicked

by prince_mikhail



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Gen, God of Lies and Deception, Loki'd, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Never underestimate Loki, vague mentions of some serious shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mikhail/pseuds/prince_mikhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have all read stories where Loki's invasion fails and he gets punished either by Odin or by SHIELD...well, here, Loki "loses"...and gets "punished"...but in the end, he still wins because he is Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked

Another sharp look from Clint – just one in a series of similarly quelling glares – forced Tony to halt the restless tapping of his feet, but only for a moment.

With a huff of frustration, he shot to his feet and began hurrying to one of the work stations in the room, peripherally aware that his abrupt motion had broken the stalemate in the room and also spurred his companions into action, resulting in the party of six crowding around the console.

Because he was Stark, Tony spared a moment to shoot a smug look at the vaguely embarrassed Hawkeye, before quickly focusing on the task at hand.

A murmured call to his trusty AI had the layers of firewalls SHIELD used falling away before the combined might of their onslaught, and in no time at all, the wafer thing screen before them flickered to life, revealing an image which had two people in their midst stilling completely, though for two very different reasons.

On a cold steel table laid the strapped down body of their recently defeated foe, Loki.

A swipe of Tony's fingers caused a twitch in the bespectacled man beside him as Fury's clipped growl suddenly rang through the air in their room.

They all watched on screen how Loki's cool and unconcerned façade held up under Fury's increasingly cutting words, until Fury himself finally lost his calm and snarled out,

"Even your dear brother has abandoned you to our tender mercies, so if you have any thoughts of getting out of here without any more damage, well then…ant, meet boot."

All the avengers had read up on Loki's psych profile, and so, they all braced themselves for the explosion which dropping Thor's name would cause.

Instead, Loki smiled.

It wasn't a rictus of a grin that they had gotten used to him wearing ever since he had made first contact in the Tesseract Room.

No, it was a slow and pleased smile which had Thor shifting in sudden alarm as the image of that smile invoked a memory of happier times in his mind, when Loki would share a pleased grin with him at the success of some harmless prank they had both pulled off.

Yet, Thor knew with painful clarity that those days were long gone.

Before any of the Avengers could react to the surprising turn of events, Fury acted and Tony suddenly felt a foreboding chill creeping down his spine as the room in the air began to thicken with the onset of a thunderstorm.

On the screen, Fury's dark fist drove a surgical blade into Loki's chest with such force that Tony was pretty sure he had managed to split bone with the small thing.

Before Thor's anger could crystallize into the murderous rage it was heading towards, Loki threw back his head and _moaned_ like a ten dollar prostitute.

Behind him, Tony heard Clint choking on air even while his own widened eyes were unable to tear away from the wanton image Loki's arched back and sensuous moan presented.

Finally Loki collapsed back onto the medical table and fixed Fury with a half lidded gaze and purred softly,

"Surely, Director, that is not the best you can do."

Fury stilled as his rage reached volcanic proportions at Loki's blatant mockery of his attempts, before turning a very deadly look upon the nameless agent beside him and uttering three words which had Steve, Clint, and Natasha struggling to keep Thor in place,

"Make him talk."

*** * ***

Fury didn't even bother to feign surprise when he felt himself suddenly slammed into the wall the moment he stepped foot into the meeting room.

However, he did mask his pleasure as his ears picked up the immediate draw of a bow and the chambering of a bullet.

 _No hesitation_ , he thought to himself, _good, those two still remember who they work for_.

Thor didn't even register the arrow aimed at his head, nor the gun unerringly pointed at his heart. His furious blue eyes were locked with the dark gaze of the man he was holding up from the floor with frightening ease.

His words, when they came, caused everyone present – Natasha and Clint included – to shift in caution as they were forcefully reminded that they were in the presence of a man who has commanded a force of nature for longer than their civilisation has existed.

"You will explain your actions, Director."

Fury, in a remarkable show of poise, merely raised an eyebrow and aimed a meaningful look at the arm holding him up against the wall.

Without a change in expression, Thor released Fury and regally took a seat nearby, before he casually place Mjölnir on the table before him while leaning back with a deceptively calm look on his face.

Fury took a moment to straighten out his attire, before motioning for everyone else to take a seat as well.

Once they were all seated, he began to explain about the worries which the World Council had brought forth concerning the invasion; in particular, worries about any more invasion attempts from Loki's benefactors.

They had ordered Fury to find out all that he could, by any means necessary.

While he explained his reasons, Fury kept his eyes locked with the godly blue gaze across from him, only allowing himself to relax a little once he saw the anger drain out of the god's eyes.

Making sure to constantly drop little words which reminded everyone of the harm Loki had done to them all, Fury concluded with a subtle mention of Coulson's death, knowing that it would be the final card he would have to play.

And true to his predictions, he saw that though Thor did not like it, he would turn a blind eye to their interrogation of his brother; it probably helped that Thor knew how durable Asgardians were as a whole, so the amount of damage they could possibly do to Loki would not be too bad. At least, that was what he told himself.

Steve, for his part, was somewhat conflicted. His sense of duty as a soldier was at war with his sense of right as a human being. He wavered with indecision until an image of blood stained collectors cards flashed in his mind's eye, and with a firming of his jaw, he swallowed down all his objections.

Clint was fighting to keep himself blank and unfeeling otherwise he knew that he would be wearing a small dark smile on his lips at the knowledge of what was happening to Loki. He wasn't a vicious person by nature, but the past week of suspicious eyes trailing after him in the wake of his recent forced defection – made worse by the fact that he could not remember certain parts of his stay with Loki – weighed heavily on his soul, and so, he saw nothing wrong in leaving the dark haired sorcerer to his interrogators tender mercies.

Just as their meeting was wrapping up, an agent stepped into the room with a message for the team,

"Sir, the prisoner wants to talk to the Avengers."

*** * ***

As one, all eight people – the Avengers, Fury, and Maria Hill – filed into the questioning room where Loki was now sitting chained to a metal chair with his head hanging down.

Surprisingly, his body bore no signs of his recent stint at the hands of SHIELD's finest, and his breathing was even and unbothered.

The moment the last of them stepped into the room, his head slowly came up and like the sun breaking out from behind clouds, his emerald gaze was revealed to the world, pinning them all in place.

Some of them noticed how Loki's gaze did not even shy away from Thor as he took them all in, leaving them somewhat discomfited at the ease in the chained man's expression.

With a small secretive smile on his face, Loki spoke,

"You are all here… I am honored that you would come at the request of one such as I."

Bristling since he felt that Loki just wanted to play some word games – perhaps in an effort to interrupt his interrogation, Fury prepared to speak when Loki interrupted him,

"Still, I have called you here for a reason. I find that I tire of these games and feel that it is about time they end. But first..."

And here, his smile widened into something fond, only serving to sicken those present,

"…I almost didn't see you standing there so quietly, my little Hawk."

Clint tensed even more than he already had and cast a furious glare at the bound god before him.

Affecting a hurt look on his pale features, Loki almost pouted as he said,

"Come now, don't be like that. Surely you must have enjoyed your time with your god."

Natasha was just a fraction of a second too late as she reached out to stop Clint from rushing forward.

With a cut off snarl, Clint was suddenly squeezing Loki's throat as the others in the room shouted in alarm.

However, just as Thor reached forward to yank Clint off his brother, Loki spoke up, silencing the entire room with his yet unruffled voice,

"Hmmm…you always were very spirited my little Hawk."

Clint growled in increased rage as Loki continued to look unaffected by his attempts to squeeze his neck into a toothpick.

To add insult to injury, Loki casually reclined in his seat with Clint's hands still around his neck, and while the others watched on in blunt confusion, he gained a half smile on his face and musing look in his eyes as he said,

"In fact, as I recall, you did have quite the fascination with my neck."

At this point, Natasha straightened in alarm as Loki's words began to tickle at something in the back of her mind, and though she furiously tried to reach for the elusive thought, she found herself drawing a blank.

Continuing on, Loki observed the look of confusion mingled with fury in Clint's eyes, and once he understood its cause, he was helpless to stop the delighted little laugh that escaped his mouth,

"Come now, don't tell me that you don't remember."

Clint flinched back from Loki as he registered the words, and then promptly scolded himself for revealing so much in that little gesture. Releasing Loki's neck, Clint took a step back and tried to meet Loki's delighted gaze with an indifferent look…he failed.

Throwing back his head and laughing in honest mirth, Loki was peripherally aware of the rising tension in the room as his laughter continued to ring out.

Finally getting a hold of himself, he said,

"It is a pity if you truly have no memory of our time together; of your pleas for faster…deeper… _harder_ "

The last word, spoken in an obscene exhale that surpassed Loki's previous lewd display on camera, met only stone dead silence as everyone present deduced the meaning of his words.

This time, the cry of rage came from Natasha as she flew towards Loki's still form, only to be intercepted by Thor, though you could tell from his face that he wished instead to join his bellow to her own cry.

In all the confusion caused by his words, no one took the time to pay attention to Clint, who had paled as those words had hit the air, before swaying on his feet with a look of dawning horror.

Smirking at the now visibly seething team of superheroes, Loki was about to continue when Tony beat him to the punch.

Speaking with a viciously mocking smile on his face, Tony spoke in a dark tone designed to inflict maximum damage,

"All the years of Daddy's treatment finally showed you the truth eh; that little monsters will never be loved willingly?"

Instead of reacting to the words like they all expected, Loki gained a somewhat perplexed look on his face while he silently gazed at Tony, before finally speaking as though to a child,

"If those thoughts will comfort you, Tony Stark, then by all means, have them. However, as my little Hawk will tell you, there comes a point in the pursuit of pleasure when the mind – even though it is free – has no choice but to accede to the fevered demands of the body."

The moment they worked out the meaning of his words, Tony snorted in disbelief even as they all turned to Clint, expecting to see denial on his face.

Instead, he would not meet their eyes.

With horrified denial in her eyes, Natasha reached out a hand to Clint and made a soft sound in the back of her throat.

Clint bolted.

Maria Hill stumbled as Clint roughly brushed passed her, leaving the room in painful silence, before everyone was suddenly scrambling to chase down the fleeing agent, with Natasha in the lead.

Fury spared a moment to cast a glance promising painful retribution at the God of Lies and Deception before he too swept out of the room with only a sentence to his assistant,

"Hill, take care of this shit."

*** * ***

Fury strode back into the meeting room and found all the Avengers sitting there in uncomfortable silence as they all stared at Clint who still had his head down, stoically avoiding their gaze.

In his mind, Clint was reeling from the bombardment of all his unlocked memories as he found himself reliving the smell, taste, sound, sight, and touch of his experiences with Loki. He felt a wave of revulsion well up in his soul as he saw himself gasping and clawing at Loki's back, while pleas and supplications fell from his lips in an endless stream of devotion to the dark haired god as Loki moved above, around, and within him.

In the memory, Clint's eyes were not glowing.

Furthermore, he was aware that some part of him had been constantly aching for the man currently chained up in SHIELD's custody; an ache that had only worsened once he had found his hands wrapped around that pale neck.

He was still struggling with the onset of his full recollection when he frowned to himself as something else occurred to him. The longing he felt had actually not increased when he had Loki's neck in his hands, but just as he had left the room, when he –

With a startled curse, Clint surged to his feet and before anyone could speak, he demanded,

"Get me a visual of Loki's room, now."

Jarvis, who had never taken his attention off of Tony's vicinity, spared a microsecond to gauge the level of distress in Agent Barton's voice, before promptly responding.

As the image of Loki's interrogation room flickered to life, Fury felt his protest die on his lips.

On the screen, Maria Hill stood in front of the bound god, steadily gazing at his slumped form.

Turning just enough for the camera to catch a glimpse of her face, she allowed a small smile to spread across her lips.

Thor leapt to his feet in alarm as the familiarity of that smile came to him, and just as he opened his mouth to shout a warning, the figure of Maria Hill melted away to reveal Loki standing there in his full glory, unharmed and at ease.

With a sudden pit in his stomach, Fury turned his eye on the seated double only to freeze completely as the Loki in the chair wavered, before melting away to reveal Maria Hill.

She was barely alive.

Fury felt like he had just swallowed gallons of black tar as his eye catalogued the numerous injuries showing in his assistant's body before his gaze finally rested on her chest, and that was what broke him.

There was a surgical blade sticking out of her chest.

It was dreadfully clear to all who were watching that whereas Loki himself had seemed to heal from all the damage torture had wrought on his body, Maria Hill - the person actually being tortured - had not had that luxury. Numerous injuries inflicted by SHIELD's best littered her broken down form.

The cold and logical part of Fury's mind wondered at how she was still alive, before he caught a tiny flicker of green sparks in the edges of one of her wounds.

A moan from the wreck of a woman on screen had them all focusing on her, somehow knowing that it would be pointless to try to stop what was about to happen.

With motions so gentle he seemed like a mother tending to her child, Loki removed the magical gag he had placed on her face, and while gently rubbing her cheek, he asked,

"Do you have anything to say, little one?"

In a raspy voice which managed to reach all the spectators, Maria croaked out,

"Please…please…let me die."

Fury's roar of rage was heard throughout the entire airship.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will ever continue this into a multi-chapter story. It seems like it ended in a good place (well, somewhat good)...still, if any of you feel like taking it up and extending it, please do so, but please let me know because I would love to read it


End file.
